Little Miss Obsessive
by beachbumyeahh
Summary: *TV-BASED* "You're not real," She whispered. "Yes, I am." He answered. He was a creation of her imagination, one that didn't seem to go away. DanSerena


**Little Miss Obsessive**

**Summary: **"You're not real," She whispered. "Yes, I am." He answered. He was a creation of her imagination, one that didn't seem to go away. DanSerena

* * *

Knock, knock, and knock.

_Am I the reason why you tossed and turned last night?_

_Everything is such a blur, it didn't come out right_

_All of a sudden it's cold and we're falling apart_

_No this can't be please don't leave me alone in the dark_

Another knock, then a loud and familiar voice called out. "Serena? Open the door." _Nate._

She could hear them calling out to her, but all she wanted to hear one voice, _his _voice.

Knock, knock, and knock. "Look, S, Blair is freaking out, and it's driving me insane. Come out now, or I will find someone to break down this door!" Another voice called out, followed by a slap and a very, loud ouch. _Chuck._

And then, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, and knock. Any harder, her bedroom door would break down. You could've opened the door if you just continued knocking. "Serena, I swear to God, if you don't open this door right now, I will knock it down myself!" _Blair._

"Serena," She looked at the door, hearing a sweet voice. But it wasn't what she wanted to hear, she wanted _his _voice, and his alone. "I want my sister back, please. Please, let us in, anyone of us." _Eric._

Serena hid her face in one of the pillows, a fresh new batch of tears were making its way down her face. She looked like an angel in pain, like she fell from heaven. She looked like a fallen angel that has lost its wings.

_I never been a fan of long goodbyes_

_I'm at the finish line and you're just way too far behind_

_In the morning, I got in the fight with myself_

_I got the bruises to prove it_

_Then I swallowed your words and spit them right back out_

_And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it._

_And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it._

_Late night you make me feel like I'm desperate, I'm not desperate_

_A little bit possessive, little miss obsessive, can't get over it._

Everything reminded her of him. Everywhere she looked; there he was, smiling at her. She looked to her left and saw him staring at her. She turned her head away and there he was, frowning at her.

"Hey, S." He whispered from beside her, a frown on his face.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "You're not real," She whispered.

"Yes, I am." He pointed the scraps of paper in front of them. "You get sad when you read this. Why do keep on reading it? You cry a lot, it makes me sad."

Her bottom lip quivered, "It's the only thing I have that belongs to you,"

"I cry a lot, too. But you have my heart, it belongs to you now." Her eyes, if possible, widened even more as she watched him lean his head on her shoulder. "We're both hurting." His fingers were slowly making their way to her eyes, as if to wipe her tears away. She closed her eyes tightly and counted to ten.

She heard him say, "What are you doing?" But she continued to count to ten slowly, ignoring the pain from her mind and her heart.

She slowly breathed the number, "Eight . . . nine . . . ten." She snapped her eyes open to see no one there beside her. Her imagination had been playing tricks again. It's been like this for weeks now. That was why she had fled from the Hamptons. She first saw him there, sitting on her bed, smiling at her. She was quite sure it wasn't normal to see your ex everywhere you turn.

_"No, you need to. I didn't sleep with her."_

"But I might as well have," She repeated his words, as she watched him appear in front of her again.

_Now, it's like a fairy tale without a happy ending_

_But then again maybe we are just pretending_

_Why does it have to be so unfair?_

_Tell me that you care._

"Serena!" Four different voices yelled out from the other side of the door. She tried to run away from him. But he followed her everywhere, at the Hamptons, in her room, even in her dreams. She jumped off the bed and slid down her bedroom door, hands on her hair, a desperate look on her face. She could hear those who cared about her from the other side arguing about her.

"They're worried about you." She jumped at his sudden appearance.

She shook her head, "You're not real. You're driving me insane, get out of here!" She whispered furiously.

"Yes, I am." He frowned at her, a flash of hurt in his eyes. "Do you want me to leave?"

She whimpered as the figure slowly walked back, away from her. "No, wait!"

_"Maybe . . . Maybe I want to break up with you. Maybe I just can't let it go. You lied to me over and over. And it was easy for you." _

Tears were endlessly running down her face as she slowly stood up. "Please, wait!" Her voice was broken and hoarse. "Dan . . . Dan . . ." She whispered over and over as she watched her imagination play tricks in her mind. She watched him walk away from her.

_"So, that's it then? It's just . . . have a good summer, I'll see you back at school?" _He repeated her words in her mind. She collapsed on her bed, crying more than ever. "I love you." He whispered, and just like that, her imagination stopped playing tricks. He was gone.

She was shaking as she rocked herself back and forth. "I love you, too." She whispered to herself.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, and knock.

She picked the paper off the bed and started reading it again. This was the only thing she had of him, the last thing she would have. She knew she shouldn't act so pathetic, so desperate. He kept her sane, he was her superman.

"Van der Woodsen! You better open this door right now!" _Blair._

"Serena, open the door, please." _Nate._

"Serena! We're worried, open the door!" _Eric._

"Open the fucking door, S!" _Chuck._

_And I guess we're really over, but come over, I'm not over it._

_And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it._

_Late night you make me feel like I'm desperate, I'm not desperate_

_A little bit possessive, little miss obsessive, can't get over it._

"Please, open the door, Serena." _Dan?_

* * *

**A/N: **This was an attempted song fic to Ashley Simpson's song, Little Miss Obsessive. I was bored one night, and decided to write. Reviews are very much welcomed, no matter what kind they are. ;)

I might write a sequel, if an idea hits me. But, as of right now, I have no ideas or plans for a sequel. So, just stay alert and wait. :)

This is version is un-beta'd yet. So, if there are errors, please forgive me. :D


End file.
